familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Daniel Forbush (1620-1687)
}} Biography Daniel Forbush is the immigrant that came from Scotland to America. His name was originally Daniel Forbes when he was captured in battle by Oliver Cromwell who sent him to America. When he got here the colonists heard Farabus and wrote down Forbush. That is when the name Forbush started, he is the father of all the Forbush's. He Came from Scotland about the Year 1655 and Settled in Marlborough, Mass., in 1675. Life in Scotland During the reign of Charles II of England (1630-1685), there was an inquisition into all the landed estates in Scotland to settle issues of title. There is no Ffarabas or Forbush, but plenty of Forbes. There is a record of an estate in Kinellar deeded by one Daniel Forbes to his nephew, Andros Forbes. Also the church record of Kinellar, near Aberdeen Scotland, shows a Daniel Forbes as an elder there an owner of an estate in that place in 1655. Battle of Dunbar It is believed that Daniel was a Scotch soldier in the Battle of Dunbar (3rd Sept 1650), where he was captured with many others in a very crushing defeat by the forces of Cromwell. Over 8000 prisoners were deported by orders of Oliver Cromwell, Lord Protector of England (1599-1658) to the New England Colony. Daniel Forbush brought with him a large basket-bilted sword which was kept in the family for a number years. Settlement in Cambridge The first record of Daniel Forbush (Forbes or Ffarrabas) in America is that of his marriage to Rebecca Perriman on 26 Mar 1660. In 1664 and 1665 the Cambridge town records show several lots being deeded to Daniel. Settlement in Marlboro Daniel and his wife moved to Marlboro in about 1681. For a long time this town was sort of way station for families bound further west. Marriage & Family 1st Marriage: Rebecca Perriman The first record of Daniel Fforbes, or Forbes, or Ffarrabas, thai I can find in this country is in Cambridge, Mass., when he married, March 26, 1660, Rebecca Perriman, who is supposed to have been a sister of Thomas Perriman, who was of Weymouth, 1652, an apprentice of Mrs. Dorothy Hunt; and of Frances Perriman, who married, June 8, 1654, Isaac Andrew, of Cambridge. The son, Isaac, Jr., b. 1656; m. Jane Rutter, and resided in Marlborough, where he was an early settler. The father died April 7, 1759, and his widow, Frances, m. February 14, 1662, Richard Cutter, and had several children. He d. June 1693, and she d.. 1725 # Daniel Forbush (1664-) md Dorothy Pray # Thomas Forbush (1667-1738) - md Dorcas Rice # Elizabeth Forbush (1669-1746) # Rebecca Forbush (1672-1768) - md Joseph Byles # Samuel Forbush (1674-1766) - md Abigail Rice # John Forbush (1681-) - md Martha Bowker # Isaac Forbush (1682-) # Jonathan Forbush (1684-) - md Hannah Holloway 2nd Marriage: Rebecca Rediat After his first wife died in 1679, Daniel married to Rebecca Rediat, daughter of John Rediat from Sudbury. They were married in Concord MA. After Daniel's death in 1687, his widow remattied to Alexander Stewart, a shipwright who resided in Charleston. References * Daniel Forbush 1620 List of Famous Descendants * Forbes and Forbush Genealogy: The Descendants of Daniel Forbush - Free on Google Books, Pg 12-20. Descendants of Daniel Forbush, Who Came from Scotland about the Year 1655 and Settled in Marlborough, Mass., in 1675 - pulb 1892 by Frederick Clifton Pierce.